A place to belong
by CloudVixen
Summary: Clair is a werewolf. She belongs to a mutt pack plotting to overthrow the true werewolf pack, but when Jeremy saves her life she realizes just how much she doesn't want to be a murdering mutt. Clair needs to gain the pack's trust if she wants to protect them, but not everyone in her new pack is as trusting as sweet Jeremy...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N hey all, this is my first Woman of the Otherworld fanfic so please; any criticism and suggestions are welcome! Also, this takes place before the birth of Clay and Elena's children, for the simple reason I haven't read that far yet. In this tale Jeremy is still around forty, since he is the reason I'm writing this. I apologize for any mistakes. Please R & R & of course, enjoy **

My name is Clair. I am thirty years old and I am a werewolf. Why is this relevant? Because I am only the second female werewolf in the world. Also, I am a killer…

My lungs were ablaze and my feet stung as I vaulted over another fence and pushed myself faster. I could hear the panting behind me as though my pursuers weren't half a mile away. But then – they could hear me as well.

I really should explain: about two years ago I had been bitten by a stray werewolf. Except he wasn't a stray. Unbeknownst by the ruling pack a couple of mutts had come together in their own makeshift pack. They sought what all retarded men sought – dominance. The mutts fail to get along, though, and the Alpha is often challenged for power. In order to appease his warriors and to begin a race of the ultimate werewolves he had begun biting women.

He had bitten hundreds over the years, but only one was unfortunate enough to survive: me. After two years of damnable fighting, harsh punishments and escaping rape, I had finally managed to escape. But Alpha was far from pleased…

"What?" I shouted into the ringing phone. There was a brief moment of silence before Alpha's icy voice drawled into my ears.

"Clair, get home immediately," he commanded in a throaty growl. I shook my head, noticed the futility of the gesture, and then replied.

"No, I won't have any more to do with your mongrel pack!" my voice was rather shaky, but I was proud of myself for standing up to Alpha nonetheless. I crushed the phone before Alpha could say anything more. My heart was racing noisily in my chest. I knew that I'd experience the full effects of hell's wrath if he were ever to catch up to me.

The though made me shoot off even faster. The icy rain was as much of a blessing as it was a curse. After all, it'd be impossible to track me down once my scent has washed away. The blood would wash away so i would leave no traces other than the broken phone, which was already extremely far behind me.

I ran through the desolate streets of whatever town I had escaped into. The panic was driving me further and further to the outskirts of the town, yet I allowed the fear to keep driving me as far as possible. Even if I wasn't moving in a blind panic I would have nowhere to go. I had been an orphan even before the mongrel pack had picked me up. I probably wouldn't survive for very long on my own, but I could die happy knowing I had the freedom so desperately craved.

I finally collapsed in an old condemned building very close to the forest. I could barely drag myself out of the rain, but I needed to get inside. Falling ill now would be the death of a half-starved werewolf like me…

Scents of dust and rats hung faintly in the air and I huffed in disdain. I sometimes hated the lows Alpha was capable of driving me to. But mostly I hated Alpha. I had hated him since the day he'd sunk his dirty fangs into my wrist. Even before he'd tried to force me into _mating_ with mutts. Even before I'd understood my own fatal nature.

The sweet scent of rain helped relax my burning throat. I lay breathlessly, trying to regain some measure of composure. My stomach joined the sound of thunder above me and I sighed. As a werewolf I needed to eat about thrice as much as the average human – sometimes even more. Alpha had forbidden me to eat after my recent streak of rebellious actions and three days without food were getting to be a little much.

"Well, well, it's rare to catch Alpha's favourite off guard!" a voice hissed menacingly into my ear as its owner barrelled into my side. I yelped and struggled to throw my attacker off, but he had a good 100 pounds over me. In the clatter of thunder and rain I had failed to notice his approach.

Damn.

"Get off!" I barked as I heaved roughly upward. The grip on my wrists loosened only slightly, but I was unable to pull away. Of course, for Rott to budge I'd have to be a nuclear bomb.

"I don't think I will, love," he growled sweetly, flicking a huge fist casually into my ribs. I gasped when I heard them crack. I arched my back – our awkward position allowed me to catch Rott squarely in the nose. I yanked away fiercely when he growled and let my wrists go.

"Bitch!" he shouted, trying to stop the bleeding. I hoped that I'd broken his nose; it would serve him right.

Before I could take off again, though, the brute grasped my long hair and yanked me back to him. I lost my balance when his fist connected with my cheek.

I was definitely coughing up blood now.

"Let's have some fun, love," he grinned at me. He licked his puffy lips and pulled me up against him, ignoring my now weak struggles. I could have handled Rott if I weren't so weak… he was a brute, but he was slow. And not only mentally.

"Go f#ck yourself," I shot back equally sweetly. When his giant fists began pummelling me it was all I could do not to scream.

"Am I dead?" I whimpered. I could tell that I was on my side, and that my body was bruised and battered, but I was unable to move. The pain was too much. Where was it all coming from?

"You very nearly were," I tried not to swallow my tongue when I got an answer. I had not expected to have company, but now that I could focus a bit the musky, fresh scent came from somewhere in front of me. There was something off about the smell…

"Are you a guardian angel?" I grinned for a moment, but the euphoria from the drugs in my system began to wear away. When my mind cleared I realized that his scent was unmistakably werewolf.

"Not exactly…" the sound of a soft smile in his voice did nothing to dissipate the fear slowly pooling into my stomach.

My breath came in quick gasps. I tried in vain not to tremble – Alpha's thugs must have tracked me down, after all. I was doomed.

It was only when a hesitant voice asked me whether I was all right that I realized I'd curled into a little, hyperventilating ball.

"Where's Alpha?" I growled, refusing to show weakness. I drew myself up painfully and glared in the direction of his face. Maybe his thugs didn't know yet…

"I guess I'm the alpha," he muttered in apparent confusion. I frowned in order not to be distracted by my jumbled thoughts.

"No you're not. Alpha's voice is different," I growled uncertainly. Somehow the air seemed to hum with tension and confusion. Was this some kind of trap?

"I sound different? We've never met… don't you know what I look like?" I wondered at his words for a moment. I knew Alpha very well – this guy was an oddball.

"You're Alpha?" I asked.

"I am the alpha, yes," he replied. His words took a couple of moments to register. To register the single word that made me plunge headlong into a pool of fear and anxiety.

"_THE_ alpha?" I whispered, trying to push back an annoyingly persistent wave of nausea. I had somehow ended up with none other than the ruling pack.

"Can you… see?" he puzzled. I considered – very briefly – lying, but as a captive I figured my deceit would be discovered sooner or later.

"No, but my other senses are just fine," I growled, pushing as much authority into my voice as was possible. There was silence before his unruffled voice drifted through the air.

"I am Jeremy, the pack's alpha. We found you in a building on my estate… I have dressed your wounds."

Great. Not only was I a captive of the alpha, but there were others and I was stuck in their den. My day just couldn't get any better.

"Was i… alone?" I hesitated... if they'd found me alone, this was most definitely one of Alpha's traps.

Once again I waited through agonizing silence before he finally decided to answer.

"No, you were unconscious with another mutt attacking you."

I nodded slowly. Rott probably would've killed me if they hadn't stopped him. The bastard had no restraint even under orders.

"Where's Rott?" I murmured anxiously. Had they taken him captive as well? Had he escaped?

"We dealt with him," although there was uncertainty in the voice, I could discern no regret from his words. Was he worried about my reaction? I'd hear the ruling pack's alpha was yellow-bellied, but this exceeded even my expectations. If I played my cards right I could escape…

"I see… thank you," I mustered up what I hoped to be a charming smile.

"You weren't a friend of his, then?" Relief. Relief and a quiet chuckle that vibrated through the air between us. Inclining my head to the comforting sound of his voice was utterly involuntary. It was rare for me to be treated this gently.

"No, I wasn't," I muttered in reply, hoping to hear that silent chuckle again. I was mortified when my stomach growled at me instead.

"You're hungry," it wasn't a question, nor did I answer. I bit my lip and tried to seem nonchalant. I knew that my cheeks were on fire. I knew that he wasn't fooled. The sound of the door opening and the warm scent of a full plate of food reached me swiftly. The smell was like lightning against my dying tummy.

If the pack wanted to interrogate me, this would be the way to do it. Putting a warm plate of food just out my reach would be enough to make me crack. And apparently I wasn't the only one who had thought of this.

"Let's just get some answers. She'll tell the truth in order to eat," the voice came from another male werewolf. He had an identifiable southern accent that fit strongly with his deep growl. I felt the dread engulf me when I realized what he had said.

How did I always manage to end up in these situations?

"Or you could feed me and trust what I say…" I suggested half-heartedly. I waited for laughter, a sarcastic comment, anything… I was surprised when there was no reaction of this sort.

I shot their voices a haughty smile, but my words were clearly desperate even to my own ears.

"Clayton," Jeremy said in a warning voice. I started when the smell of steak and baked potatoes was suddenly right there beneath my nose. Another door near me screeched open, once again kind of freaking me out. The undiscovered surroundings were bothering me. I could feel worry and protectiveness wafting off the wolf called Clayton.

"Alpha's pet," I cooed tauntingly. There was a growl, but I felt none of the pain I was expecting. Hmm, the alpha must have quite a tight leash on his puppies.

"Eat," the one word order was as unexpected as the sudden breath on my face. When had Jeremy drawn so close?

I reached out tentatively, surprised when his light touch guided my wrist to a plate of food by my feet. I picked it up but ignored the pain in my stomach when I didn't immediately scarf the food down.

"What's the catch?" I asked, allowing my suspicion to spill into my voice. They were the enemy, after all, and it made no sense for them to feed me.

"There is no catch," Jeremy murmured, still very close to me. I shot him an i-don't-think-so glare, but I had to relent after a few moments of silence. The smell was just too yummy to ignore.

I consumed the entire plate of food in a matter of seconds. Clayton had gotten bored and wondered off, but returned and plopped down somewhere to my right when I had finished. I took the glass Jeremy handed me wordlessly and downed its contents. The rich taste of milk surprised me, but I didn't bother to comment.

"How hungry were you?" Clayton muttered disgustedly. Though his voice should've barely been audible to human ears, both Jeremy and I picked it up.

Even so, I did not deign to reply. Hunger was a weakness for a wolf, and there was no doubt that Clayton was scanning for weaknesses.

"Have you had enough?" Jeremy questioned in his quiet way. Once again my suspicions arose. Why did he sound so concerned?

"Yes," I hesitated. "Thank you."

"A werewolf needs to eat a lot," he replied simply. His reply was as puzzling to me as everything else.

"You'd have had a better chance interrogating me if you'd followed his methods," I bit my lip before I blurted anything else that was potentially life threatening to me. I wanted to know Jeremy's reason for showing me kindness, but Clayton was still there. I knew he could make quick work of getting answers with Jeremy's permission. He resembled Alpha in a way.

"Why would I interrogate you?" Jeremy asked softly. Well, I was stumped.

"Uh…" I answered intelligently.

The sound of a slamming door came from somewhere above us. Clayton had darted from the room in the time it took me to register the sound of the door. I nearly called irritably after him to apologize for having bored him with my cooperation, but I wasn't too keen on having him back in the room. Clayton was kind of intimidating.

"Were we boring him?" I couldn't resist throwing the comment Jeremy's way. His nearly inaudible chuckle mystified me, but I shot him a confused smile nonetheless.

A few quick calculations explained why I was so hungry. My stomach decided to keep complaining after all, which was more than a little embarrassing.

"Still hungry?"

"No," I replied stubbornly, glaring blindly at the floor.

"You really shouldn't lie. When was the last time you ate?"

I shot his general direction a glare, then shrugged.

"Few days… not the first time," I mumbled nonchalantly.

"I'll bring you something later," he promised with apparent concern in his voice. The sound made me tilt my head curiously.

"Thanks," I muttered. I wasn't turning down another snack to save my life.

"Get some sleep… we'll talk more later," Jeremy ruffled my hair, his touch sending shock through my entire body. He was so casual… I nodded shyly, listening closely when a door screeched close again. Was I in a cage?

"By the way, I do not know your name," Jeremy murmured, pausing where I assumed the door was.

"Clair. I am Clair," I answered.

"Clair… it's a pleasure to meet you," he mused briefly over my name, before disappearing and leaving me in an empty, quiet room. His scent comforted me when my body began to hurt again…

**A/N well there you are! Please, any reviews are welcome. This is just an idea that I wanted on paper, but I won't continue if it's not worth reading. Thanks all!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Sorry for the delay! Exams had me up and down all month. I finally managed to finish this chapter****! SuperNatural1985 have you read the book men of the otherworld? It explains Jeremy's character perfectly! He is just REALLY intuitive about people. Thank you all for the reviews! P****lease R & R & enjoy. **

I stretched sleepily, pleased to find that I was still alone. There were too many scents in the room for me to figure out how recently my captors had visited me. I could tell that I'd been sleeping for quite a while from the stiffness of my body, and a faint scent of rain drifted from upstairs, but other than that I had no idea.

I decided to sniff around my surroundings, and was surprised when I walked nose first into iron bars. After a brief examination and careful feeling I realized that I was in a huge, iron cage. Right, because every normal person had big cages in their basements. The only thing even more disturbing than that, was the fact that my werewolf strength wasn't enough to bend the bars out of my way. I hadn't expected the alpha, Jeremy, to be this prepared for keeping werewolves captive.

It took me quite a while to discover the lock. I could locate the general position from where I'd heard the door screech open before, but then I needed to feel my way to the lock. I was surprised to find that I would have a hard time picking it from the inside. Luckily, though, my nails were long enough for the job.

I scratched at the lock for a while, sighing in relief when it finally sprung. The next step was to get out without the noise alerting an entire werewolf pack. My day was just brightening by the minute. I pushed against it slowly, cringing at the slightest sound. When the door was open wide enough for me to squeeze through without getting stuck I darted out. It felt good to know that I could still sneak around like this.

I was on my hands and knees in moments. I couldn't risk changing with my wounds and leaving a trail of blood, but I could pick up warning scents if I crawled around like this. Not to mention that no one studies the floor for potential escaping psychos who might be crawling around their feet.

The process of making my way upstairs was a slow one. I needed to be extra careful in uncharted territory, and I had no idea where the pack was. Every corner was full of potential danger. The house was dusty and cool. I wondered briefly why the pack didn't clean up more often, then dismissed the thought. The ruling pack had no idea how dangerous the overlays of scents were to them. Of course, they had no idea that they were in danger in the first place. This place was home to them – not some clinically clean shelter where no traces should be left when they moved again so that other werewolves wouldn't be able to track them down. They were safe.

I made my way through the house by sheer dumb luck. It took longer than I would have liked to sniff out the entrance, but I managed to do so without making too much noise. From where I was I could hear several heartbeats coming from upstairs. Outside I heard frogs and crickets, letting me know that it was night time. I was safe in the shadows.

I wanted to go find some food, but decided not to push my luck. I could catch something in the forest once I got far enough away to be out of danger. I slipped into the night air, stretching out fully. I knew that I was fairly tall for a woman, which is why I tended to slouch a bit. It was never good to be conspicuous.

I didn't make it very far. I would have noticed Jeremy sooner if I had been paying more attention, but of course I just had to embarrass myself further by not realizing how close he was until his low voice growled right behind me.

"Going somewhere?"

I paused, considering a mad dash into the forest. I wouldn't get very far in a forest I'd never been in, though, that's how I'd been caught the first time. I turned slowly, glaring in his general direction.

"Do you ever sleep?" I asked, miffed. He chuckled, making plenty of noise when he stepped forward. I decided not to be indignant about his consideration since I hadn't noticed him when it had counted.

"It seems that I'm not the only one unable to sleep tonight," he replied calmly. I couldn't decide whether he was convinced I wouldn't have managed to escape on my own or whether he just didn't expect me to fight when I'd already lost.

"I'm pretty strong. I could take you," I blurted. I felt his chuckle through the air, but the sound was lost even on my sensitive ears.

"You could try," he replied cryptically. Now what could that mean? Was he saying he'd beat me in a fight, or was he actually sincerely agreeing, or was…?

"How are your wounds?"

"Fine," I tried hard not to sound like a sulky child. Obviously the ruling alpha didn't think much of me as an opponent.

"That's good," he replied. His voice was slightly muffled, as though he was looking up. Studying the stars, perhaps?

"They're beautiful, aren't they?" I asked. I was pleased to feel his surprise. That's right, this wolf has seen the stars as well! Take that, super cryptic alpha.

"Yes, they are," he replied. Well, there goes my triumph. I huffed and moved back toward the scent of werewolves. I heard him following me, but he kept his distance.

"The city is in another direction," he called after me when I slipped inside again.

"It's too cold for escaping, and there's a storm coming in," I shot back, hesitating just inside the house. Where was the basement again?

"You can tell that?" he sounded surprised again.

"Yes," I replied curtly. Never reveal more than is necessary. Jeremy slipped past me, seeming unperturbed by my confusion. I followed his footsteps, blushing when I realized that whenever there seemed to be an obstacle Jeremy paused for half a second before moving around it.

"Would you like some coffee?" he offered. I bit my lip, not sure how to reply. It didn't seem to matter since he put the kettle on anyway.

"That cage is easy to escape," I told him, knowing that I probably wouldn't manage that trick again. I didn't know why I hadn't just attacked him and run. Perhaps it was my pained feet, perhaps it was because I was so sick of being just another killer like Alpha… perhaps I felt a kind of gratefulness to Jeremy for protecting me from Rott. Most likely it was all of these things. Whatever kept me here, drinking coffee and chatting with the ruling alpha, I knew that this was something I had never experienced before. If the mutts got me back, I would never experience it again.

The only question was: do I like this or not?

"I wouldn't have expected you to pick the lock. You're not an average woman on the streets, but you proved that from the beginning."

Was that a compliment or a veiled threat?

"I lead a life different from yours…" I replied cautiously. Jeremy pushed a cup of coffee under my nose. The aroma was incredibly sweet.

"You need some sugar," Jeremy's faint smile was audible when he spoke. I suppressed a smile and sipped at the coffee. It was scalding against my tongue, but it was too good not to drink.

"Thanks," I hesitated. "I can't tell you anything. Alpha will kill me," well, I didn't sound weak in the least. Since when was I such a cat?

"It's okay, you don't need to endanger yourself for us," he replied. The thought made me laugh.

"If only you knew how much you need exactly that…"

"The pack can take care of itself. I won't let anything hurt them."

That was news. Could it be that Jeremy was really more protective of his pack than I'd realized?

"Can they? Alpha has a formidable group of followers. I wouldn't want to go up against them."

"Didn't you already go up against them?" his voice was suddenly much gentler. The observation shocked me slightly. It was true that I had nowhere to return to, but I had never considered myself an enemy of Alpha's pack.

"I guess I am now…" I muttered, sipping more coffee. I imagined Jeremy giving a solemn nod at my words. The thought made me smile. For a blind werewolf, I could have quite the imagination.

"They are a group of mutts who formed pack. Their objective is to overthrow you, and trust me they're good."

"Thank you."

"I'm going to bed," I muttered, putting down the cup and feeling my way back to the safety of the cage. Jeremy didn't follow me. I managed to curl up in the farthest corner of the cage, feeling miserable. I was betraying my pack. Whatever I felt for them, as a wolf they were still my pack. I couldn't figure out if Jeremy knew that, but I was relieved that he left me to sulk in my cage. I woke up sometime later to the sound of thunder. A big, woolly blanket covered me. I snuggled deeply into, enjoying the scent of Jeremy for the second time while I slept.

It was the smell of something off that drew me from my cage. Once I managed to sort the scent from all of the others in the house I recognized what it was: and infected wound. I shivered, sneaking slowly upstairs.

All day the pack had been doing whatever the hell it was they did. I had been sulking in my cage all day, never looking up when Jeremy put a plate of food in my cage. I didn't eat, either. I didn't have an appetite anymore. He didn't stop bringing it anyway, though. I hadn't come across Clayton or anyone else either.

But the scent taunted me. I didn't know what had happened, but it needed fixing. I heard quite a ruckus in what I assumed to be the living. Several heartbeats pierced my ears. Some quicker than others… children.

"J-Jeremy," I growled, stopping in the doorway to where everyone was. They had been fighting about taking the kid to a hospital. Was I doing the right thing…?

There was suddenly silence. I felt vulnerable with a room full of werewolf eyes on me. I wanted to bolt, but Jeremy was there.

"Hello, Clair," he said mildly. A growl rised from someone's throat. It was Clayton.

"That wound is infected…" I mumbled, glaring at the floor. Of course, my being blind meant it didn't make a difference, but that way they couldn't keep studying my face. I heard something akin to a chuckle from Jeremy.

"This is the girl? She barely looks capable of catching a rabbit!"

I blushed at the words. The voice was light and friendly.

"Be careful, Tonio, Rabbits always go for the eyes!" the other voice matched Tonio's, but was lower. I couldn't help but giggle at his words. Luckily I wasn't heard over their laughter. I stepped into the room, surprised when a female voice hissed at Clayton to behave.

"May I…?" I was generally asking Jeremy, but it was Tonio who replied.

"Go for it, sport!"

I smiled hesitantly, crouching where I knew the kid was sitting. The smell of blood and fever nearly made me gag. The child could've been no older than six, but he was definitely a future wolf. I sniffed carefully at the wound, pulling back when he flinched and whimpered.

Clayton made a disgusted sound in the back, but was once again shushed by Elena.

"May I go into the forest… in wolf form?" I asked sheepishly. There was silence. Even the breathing had quietened down.

"Clair-"

"Do you think we're stupid, mutt? Do you really think we'd let you run off that easily?"

"Clayton, that's-"

"I could have run off before. You're not the best bodyguard when you're asleep, dog." I growled back. The child whimpered. I took a deep breath, waiting for Clayton to finish growling some kind of threat at me. Jeremy was about to intervene, but I cut him off again.

"Look, this kid should really get treatment. If he doesn't..."

I let the words sink in. The room was quiet again.

"It's not an infection, it's pure poison. A snake, I'd guess." I didn't need to see to know that the kid was nodding. I had no idea why he hadn't told them before, but that wasn't my problem either.

"I know how to fix it. I've come across this kind of thing before. Look, clayton right? You can come with me if you're so scared I'll bolt. I just need a few plants."

"That's not going to happen," he growled back. I was getting desperate, but I had one last card to play. The kid whimpered again, the room were holding their breaths. I glared at the floor, wishing I hadn't experienced the full effects of a similiar poison before.

"Fine, I'll tell you what you want to know about Alpha."

A/N well there you go. I know there didn't happen much but bear with me! I'll update again soon, now that it's vacation. Please review!


End file.
